


Silence

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Demon King James, I got lazy I'm sorry, No Dialogue, Reset au, it's really just thoughts between the two, just a bit, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: It was silent in the garden today, Thomas enjoyed the silence, regardless if it was unsettling or not.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii! This is for my friend, Soladox, who runs the Reset Au ask blog on Tumblr! You can find it here:  
> https://ask-hamilton-reset-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> I seriously recommend it, it's a fantastic au!  
> Well without further ado, here's my writing.

It was silent in the garden today, Thomas enjoyed the silence, regardless if it was unsettling or not. He was watering the roses, one of his favorites. It was one of the few nicknames James had given him.

“TJ,”

“Tommy,”

“Darling,”

“My love,”

Thomas has always wondered what the “J” stood for, but he never bothered to ask. It was a pleasant nickname along with the rest of them. He gave James, his hero, nicknames too, it seemed fitting enough.

“Jem,”

“Love,”

“Sweetie,”

“My hero,”

James preferred being called by his actual name. Thomas respected that. His flowers, the books, Vex, and James were all he had. He couldn’t remember anything from his past life before James.

He loved James with all of his heart, that was a fact. He doesn’t want to lose these memories with James, they are precious to him. And yet, he hides so much from James.

\--

It was too easy. 

We shouldn’t have been able to kill the demon king, not with my low level magic ability and his sword.

So why did we win? How was I able to pierce his chest with Thomas’s sword? I’ll possibly never be able to answer those questions.

Regardless, we won. I felt like we were finally going to become rich, if not financially stable for once. We’d finally have enough food for the both of us, Thomas wouldn’t have to share and say he wasn’t hungry. He wouldn’t have to work at that church anymore for a few pieces of gold. We’d have everything we’ve ever wanted. 

And yet, something didn’t feel right.

I turn around to Thomas, not to see an expression of happiness, but an expression of terror instead. I don’t know what he was looking at, but it seemed off to me. Why was he terrified? I wanted to ask, but it was too late. The last thing I saw was one of his hands trying to grab my own before darkness consumed everything.

I didn’t know what was happening. 

It was painful.

And when it was done, I was a monster. 

I became the very being people have been taught to hate, I’ve become the demon king.

I couldn’t handle it at first. I refused to do what I was supposed to do, but the world only grew worse. That’s when I decided it would be for the best if I gave in and just did what I had to do. I’m a sort of judge for the demons, as king, it makes sense. However, I couldn’t stop hearing the darkness from behind me, calling me deeper.

I wished to cling onto what humanity I had left, despite no longer being one. It’s cruel, being like this. But it only got worse.

Almost a decade later and here I was, fighting the person I love most. It was heartbreaking for me, having to hear all those things he said about me. Having to kill him over and over again until he lost all of his memories. I had lost myself to the darkness that time. I regret every second of it, every day. 

He seems so different now, he’s different. Less confident, more childish, he gets worried about me more often, it’s just not the same. I dwell over the past, I know, but I can’t help but miss someone I’ve known since childhood. There’s been too much change recently, and I still can’t take being demon king lightly.

Breaking down with Thomas around was hard enough, but sometimes I’m too busy to even talk with him. It makes me wonder if he feels lonely.

I wish he’d tell me if he wanted something. I feel like he’s hiding something.

\--

I don’t want to trouble James with my issues. I’m sure he has enough trouble with his own. I’ll be fine, I’m perfectly happy with how things are now! Being able to go out on dates and seeing the world for this first time is the most I could ever want. I’ve only ever read about it in books, you know? It’s like reading a fantasy book. 

You read about a certain creature or person, and some people think, wow, I’d really want to see that. Like a unicorn or a dragon, I think dragons are pretty cool. They have horns that remind me of James’s horns! It’s funny in my opinion. But, in consideration, that’s like me and the outside world. I want to see things and explore areas I’ve never been to before, or at least, places I may have been but can’t remember. But I also don’t want to leave while I’m still injured.

I’m healing at least.

James seems so troubled all the time, and I don’t understand why. I’ve asked him a lot of questions before, but his answers varied. Sometimes he would be descriptive, like when I asked about kings. But when I ask him personal questions, he’d give short responses, it’s strange. I want to know why but I can’t figure it out. Maybe I will one day.

People have asked me questions about James in the past, like if he’d ever hurt me, or how I felt about him, that’s strange too. 

Seeing him break down, and being there to hug him and be able to comfort him like he did to me through one of my nightmares in the future, it’s a comforting feeling. He cares about me just as much as I care about him. I don’t get this “darkness” thing someone mentioned before. Is it like the night? It gets dark at night. I don’t know for sure. People talk about the strangest things sometimes. Someone could probably write another fantasy book on it, I would love to read that too.

But one thing is certain, I don’t want to upset James. Not like the time he caught me handling dangerous flowers in the garden.

Speaking of the flowers in the garden, I should probably go take care of them. I haven’t gotten to it in a little bit. I’ll be back.


End file.
